Young Gods
by IndianaNovak
Summary: Young men born to money and power, raised as gods, have the ability to rewrite the wrongs of their ancestors. But the trials of the heart could destroy them all. With an impending war looming over a shared Selection will anybody survive. Because everyone knows what happens to mortals who get involved with gods. SYOC. (16/16)
1. Chapter 1

**Torin Illéa's POV**

My earliest memory was when I was five, I was supposed to stay in my room but I had a bad dream. My aunt and uncle were having a dinner party and I came looking for my aunt. When I found her she was surrounded by other women, she was telling them about my cousin Silas' newest achievements. I tugged on her dress and one of the ladies asked who I was. My aunt was quick to tell her I was one of her maid's children and pulled me out of the room. When we were back upstairs away from the guest she slapped me and told me to never disobey her orders again. At the time I didn't understand why my aunt would lie about who I was or why I deserved such a punishment. I couldn't help but think of this memory as I stand here in the hanger of the royal jet the night before the whole world finds out about my existences. Before the whole world finds out that Illéa and North Marid broke the Treaty of the Three Countries and how my very existences is so incredibly illegal. South Marid was for sure going to declare war on both countries over my existences.

I try to push away my thoughts as the brisk and unforgiving October night air makes me shiver. My step-mother was barking orders at different workers but her attention soon turned to me.

"Torin," She said demanding I come over to her, "My sweet son" she quickly adds to soften her appearance to the workers.

But if any of them were paying attention they would have noticed there was a hitch in her voice when she says son. It's a foreign word coming out of her mouth and I don't recall a time she has ever used it before.

"Yes, mother," I say playing along with her, but mother comes out just as foreign for me.

She pulls me over to a quiet corner of the hanger where no one else is. I can't help but notices that second jet that was being prepared. I wonder what part of my step-mother's plan that was for.

"Remember Torin your focus is to find a wife. You're not to think of politics or any wars that might break out during the Selection. Your only worry is finding the girl you want to marry." She says

"I know my place, your Majesty," I say addressing her the actual way she likes me to address her.

"Good boy," She says put a hand on my cheek, she stands there looking at me

What was she thinking? Was I still a threat she might need to get rid of one day? Or how my existence was just step fifteen in a plan she has been laying the groundwork for, for decades.

"Get on the jet. You need to be in Illéa's air space before the sun is up." She tells me dropping her hand from my cheek

"Yes, your Majesty," I say as I walk away from her

I walk back around and start to climb the stairs to the jet. I stop myself from entering and turn around to get a last glimpse at North Marid before entering. The jet was lively with the four other suitors for the Selection. When Queen Charlotte conceded that I was her rightful heir, she struck a deal with my father. She would name me her heir if the four sons of the richest families in North Marid and I married girls from Illéa through a Selection. It would a way to show our countries becoming one was how she put it. My father said it was the easiest deal he had ever made.

I choose to sit down next to cousin Silas Morland, who is looking at something on his tablet. I look over to see he is looking at the family crests my father had commissioned for each of us and our families. He pulls up mine which is just for me and my future family. My crest was tri-colored using the colors of all three countries, with both the eagle and the dove, the symbols of both North Marid and Illéa on it.

"What do you think?" Silas asks me

"I think it looks like peanut butter and jelly are about to get into a fight," I say as the two most prominent colors are orange and purple.

"Do you always let your stomach think for you?" my cousin says chastising me

"Do you think the rumors that all Illéa girls are as ugly as dogs, is true?" Lachlan Steele says interrupting us as he drinks his glass of wine.

Lachlan's father is the owner of the biggest military plane manufacturing company in the world. And as Lachlan is his father only son, it will all be Lachlan's one day. Lachlan has eight older sisters which to me always showed how desperately Lachlan's father wanted a son.

"What does it matter?" Gates Holbrook says "I thought you'd be excited since you've already slept with every girl in North Marid."

Gates' father is the owner of the most powerful bank in the three countries. And though Gates is the third son in his family and will never inherit his father's company, his inheritance could last three generations of people before investing any of it.

"Yeah but I still prefer my company to be attractive," Lachlan says which gains a sneer from Silas. "Get off your high horse Morland, not all of us have as ridiculously high standards as yours."

"If you could at least reframe from sleeping with all the Selected, that would be greatly appreciated," Silas says

"Are we still holding to the standard that the girl you marry has to a virgin? A tad hypocritical of you Morland." Lachlan says "What do you think Caswell" Lachlan adds dragging Adrien Caswell into the conversation.

Adrien had been quietly writing in his journal since I step on the jet and obviously did not want to be a part of this conversation.

"No comment," Adrien says in response.

Adrien was the true prize of this Selection. His mother is the richest person in the world and is the owner of the largest tech company ever. And as her only child, Adrien will inherit it all. Of course, as long as I've know Adrien he has never shown any interest in his mother's company.

"I swear Steele you better not sleep with every girl," Silas says threatening him

"No promises," Lachlan says and I have to pull Silas back into his seat before he goes after Lachlan.

The pilot thankful comes over the intercom which diffuses the situation.

"Alright gentlemen, we are preparing for takeoff. If you could please get buckled up that would be greatly appreciated. Our flight from Waverly to Angeles should take a little under five hours with us crossing into Illéa three hours in and well before the sun comes up." He says

When the pilot is finished, everyone has turned to do their own things. Which meant the conversation was over for now. I pull out one of the romance novels I packed and turn my focus to my book as the jet takes off from Illéa.

_Hi everyone, this is the rebooted version of my story Young Gods. I wanted to get back into the story but it was just so stale and boring. So I've spent the last couple of months revamping it and making the suitors more interesting. I want to make this clear now that one of the biggest problems with the original version was that I gave way too many characters POV, so for this reboot the POVs will come primarily from the five suitors with the Selected have POVs when necessary. If you don't like that I understand but I want to do better with this reboot. If you had an accepted character in the original story, you obviously have a spot you just need to resubmit the character with updated information on her opinions of the new suitors. Thank you for reading all this and I'm excited for this second chance. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Silas Morland's POV**

When I was younger my mother took me and my little brother with her on a diplomatic trip to Illéa. I remember how much warmer it was than North Marid and how the people had a much more relaxed attitude about everything, which drove my mother nuts. We stayed at the palace which I thought was significantly smaller than Uncle Alasdair's palace and my mother slapped me when I made that remark to Queen Charlotte. And at the end of the trip, my mother was furious when she found out my brother and I had been playing with some of the palace staff's children. But what I remembered most of all was how deadly serious my mother was about not saying a word about Torin to anyone while in Illéa. And now all these years later we are back again and Torin is now the star of all of it.

When the plane landed, an older man and an SUV with blacked out windows was waiting for us on the tarmac.

"Your Highness, Mr. Morland, Mr. Steele, Mr. Holbrook, and Mr. Caswell, her Majesty Queen Charlotte welcomes you to Illéa." The man says "I am Baylor Pembroke and I am here to help you with anything you need."

"Thank you for the welcome Pembroke," I say for the group

"We should get you to the palace. Her Majesty wants you all to sleep for at least four hours…" Baylor starts before being interrupted

"We aren't five we don't need naps," Gates says

"It wasn't a request, her Majesty ordered it," Pembroke says "After your naps, maids will be sent to help you prepare for tonight's Report."

"Will we have a chance to meet with her Majesty before the Report," Torin asks even though I had already told him to prepare for the fact that Queen Charlotte might want little to do with him.

"Unfortunately Queen Charlotte's schedule is far too busy." Pembroke says "Now if you get in the car I need to get all five of you to the palace and in bed for your naps." He finishes taking pleasure in messing with Gates

We all crowd into the car, Torin squishes in next to me as the others bicker to decided which one of them gets the other window seats.

"Did you hear what he said?" Torin asks

"Yeah we all have to take naps, what about it?" I say

"No before that, he called me your Highness." Torin whispers

"Well yeah Tori, you're a Prince." I remind him

"But no one has ever addressed me as one before." He says

"And I guarantee in a week you will be sick of it," I tell

"I guess your right," Torin says fidgeting with his fingers

"Always am," I tell him "Tori I'm tired from the flight maybe you can chat with Adrien."

"Yeah okay." He tells me and turns his attention to Adrien who was in a conversation with Pembroke.

Torin gets iced out by Adrien who was making sure his horses would be here by the end of the week and that they would have the proper training area for him. I feel bad for Torin but I'm too exhausted from the trip to deal with it. I watch out my window as the tan dried out mountains turn to lush greenery as we get closer to the palace.

We have to go through a series of gates before we arrive at the palace. When we pass through the most elegant of the gates, we have officially made it to our destination. The palace was even smaller than I remembered it but the landscaping had greatly improved since I was a here.

"Welcome home, Gentlemen," Pembroke says as we pull up to the entrance of the palace.

As we get out of the car a group of maids and butlers gets to work grabbing our things from the car. I don't miss Lachlan eyeing down one of the maids, I roll my eyes but still prefer for him to sleep with the maids instead of the Selected.

"I bet I could climb the side of the palace," Gates says pointing to one the sides of the building

As I look up, I notice Queen Charlotte standing in front of one of the windows on the top floor watching us. We make eye contact and she closes her curtains. I turn my attention back to Gates.

"You will not be doing that, the deal with Queen Charlotte only works if your alive." I remind him and he shrugs it off

Pembroke takes us through the palace pointing out important rooms we should know like the dining room, the library, the men's room and the women's room where the Selected will spend most of their days. He takes us to the east wing of the palace where there is a hall with six large rooms. Pembroke gets the spare room, so he could no doubt spy on us for Queen Charlotte. I pick the room across from him so I could keep an eye on him. Torin picks the room next to me and Gates next to him. Across from Gates' room is the room Lachlan picks for himself and Adrien end up with the room in between Lachlan and Pembroke.

Inside my room, it was well decorated and it came with a large private bathroom and a walk-in closet. Maids enter my room carrying in my things but would come back later to unpack them as we all needed to take our naps. I crash into my bed it's nearly as soft as my bed at home and after our early morning flight, I'm exhausted. The second I close my eyes I'm out.

I'm awake to what feels like only moments later but was actually three hours later based on the clock on my side table by Pembroke.

"Mr. Morland is in his room," He says to what I assume is a guard and based on the bed check not everyone is in their rooms.

"Whose missing?" I ask Pembroke sitting up on my bed

"You're the only one in your room," Pembroke says as I get out of my bed

"I'm sure I know where everyone is," I say fixing my hair in one of my mirrors. "Send some guards down to the stables to get Adrien. Have some guards go to the roof, Gates was pretty keen on scaling the side of the palace. Lachlan is wherever the maid's corridors are, as he was eyeing down one of the maids when we arrived. And I'll go get my cousin, there is only one place he would be."

"And how are you so sure?" Pembroke asks

"We've all been friends since before we could all talk, I know them," I say walking past Pembroke and the guard

I make my way back to the dining room, it unsurprisingly empty for this time of the day. I walk across the room to a door in the back corner that no doubt leads to the kitchen. The door opens up to a short hallway that leads to the kitchen, which is where I find Torin. He is for some reason doing dishes with a few palace workers.

"Why is Prince Torin, Queen Charlotte nephew washing dishes?" I ask my arms crossed and I have a flashback to when my mother found my brother and I playing with the palace staff's children.

"The head chef said you have to do some dishes if you want dinner early," Torin says

"Tori that doesn't apply to you, if you want something to eat you ask a maid and they bring it to you." I tell him "or you at least tell them who you are, Princes don't do dishes."

"Oh," Torin says

"Come on let get back to our rooms." I say and Torin looks back at the kitchen and rest a hand on his stomach "Have someone bring some food up to Prince Torin's room." I add with a sigh

"See you later Seymour," Torin says to the man he was washing dishes next to as we leave.

Once we're back in the empty dining room, I turn around and face Torin.

"What were you thinking Tori?" I ask him

"I just figured that now that everyone knew I existed, I could go wherever I wanted and talk to whoever." He says

"As a Prince, you still have to let people know where you are going and you can't just talk to everyone, it's beneath you to be hanging out with palace workers." I tell him "Now let's go?"

I start walking to the main doors of the dining room but Torin doesn't follow.

"Silas, why did we all grow apart?" He asks about me and our friends

"It's what happens, we all grew up and developed different interests. But we all agreed to do this for you, so even though we grew apart we're still friends." I tell him "Now we really have to go get ready for the Report."

_Hello again, I first wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, made a character, and gave this story a second chance. From here on out the schedule will be every other week, every week is just unrealistic with my own schedule and gives me more time to flesh out the chapters. Thank you again and keep submitting characters. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrien Caswell's POV**

Illéa's royal stable wasn't up to my standards but it was as good as it was going to get. I found my way to the space that was currently getting cleaned out for my two horses, Ace and Spade, who were set to arrive at the end of the week. It hadn't even been a full day yet and I already miss them a lot. On top of that, I was itching for a ride before tonight's Report but I wasn't sure which horse to ride. I came up to a stall of a horse whose plaque said his name was Oswin, he doesn't hesitate to come over to me. I reach into my pocket and pull out a sugar cube, Oswin gently takes it as I pet him.

"Who's a good boy?" I say to Oswin as a loud commotion irrupts at the other end of the stable starts.

"Get out of the way!" Someone screams,

I push myself up against Oswin's door right as a pure white horse comes charging past. Six people chase after the horse. A seventh person comes running along and stops in front of me.

"Mr. Caswell are you okay?" He asks "We didn't think you'd be down here until your horses arrived."

"I'm fine," I say "What's wrong with that horse?"

"Queen Charlotte came back with her after visiting with some tycoon. Said that she was being horribly abused by them so Queen Charlotte simply took her. Problem is Blanchard trust no one." the man tells me

"That's not surprising, it might be hard for her to trust anyone ever," I say

"That's what worries me." the man says

"Mr. Caswell," Pembroke says from behind me, I turn around to face him "You are supposed to be in your room right now."

I almost asked how he found me but the obvious answer was Silas told him. Sometimes Silas' brown nosing ways could be slightly irritating. I could have easily been out on a ride and been back in time to get ready for the Report if he hadn't ratted me out.

"Let's go, Mr. Caswell," Pembroke says and I can't decide if he is really our head butler or if he is actually our nanny.

"Okay, I'll go," I say waving goodbye to the man I was talking to.

When we make it back to east wing, I'm not the only one Silas has ratted out. Silas was pushing Torin back into his room, one guard was dragging Gates back by the collar of his shirt, and Lachlan strolled back into the hall with another guard behind him, his hair was messy in the way that you knew exactly what he had been doing. Silas looked quite pleased with himself that he correctly guessed where we had all gone.

"Thanks for ratting us out," I say to Silas

"We're here for a job not to have fun. Now go get ready for the Report." Silas says

I don't argue anymore as it's not worth my time and go to my room. I take a long hot shower before getting ready. I can hear the maids in my room unpacking and getting my suit ready for tonight. I try not to eavesdrop on their private conversation but they weren't exactly quiet and their conversation was extremely trivial too. They were mostly talking about how cute all five of us were and how Mari had already gotten the attention of one us. Though I personally wouldn't count Lachlan sleeping with someone as catching his attention. For someone as smart as he is, Lachlan mostly thinks with his nether region and moves on the second he gets what he wants.

I wrap a robe around myself when I'm done showering and dismiss my maids when I enter back into my room. I changed into a navy suit and put on a light pink tie to go with it. I brush my hair into the fashion I like to wear it in and put a little gel in my hair so that it all stays in place. By the time I'm ready it's time to go. Pembroke gathers us in the hall, Lachlan was in a black suit with a red tie, Gates was wearing a gray suit with a dark blue tie, and Torin and Silas were in their royal uniforms. It was the first time Torin was wearing his and you could tell he didn't have the same confidence as Silas did wearing his.

Pembroke leads us all down to the backstage area of where the Report was filmed in the palace. Three people around our age were already there when we arrived. One was a guy in the same royal uniform as Torin and Silas and two girls one with black hair and the other a brunette.

"Gentlemen may I introduce Islay Daily, the new host of the Report," Pembroke says about the black haired girl. "Her majesty believed that this new era of the royal family needed a new host for the Report."

"Nice to meet all of you." The girl says with a nonchalant attitude to her

"Then this Julia Clarke, the new royal planner, and teacher to the Selected," Pembroke says about the brunette girl

"Excited to be working with all of you." She says with a lot of pep

"And finally, Bram Koskinen, your first cousin once removed Torin," Pembroke says

"And Queen Charlotte's presumptive heir before she knew about Torin." Silas says cutting Pembroke off "What is he doing here?"

"Her Majesty will be announcing Bram as the future head of the Illéan army," Pembroke says

"So he gets to be the head of the strongest army in the world, how convenient for him," Silas says

"He will still be under Torin in the line of command." Pembroke reminds Silas

"Nice to meet you," I say extending out my hand

I don't really care about Bram but I know acknowledging him will annoy Silas. If Silas had known Bram would be here tonight he would have convinced us to all ignore his existence.

"Same," Bram says shaking my hand

"Good your all here," a feminine voice says

We all turn around to face Queen Charlotte and promptly bow to her. She was extremely beautiful and wore a pretty purple gown with her royal sash and crown. She looks at all of us up and down but she doesn't make eye contact with Torin.

"Why do all but one of them look so tried Pembroke? I thought I instructed you to make sure they got some sleep, so they would be well rested before the Report." Queen Charlotte says

"I'm sorry your majesty," Pembroke says

"It wasn't his fault." Torin says forcing Queen Charlotte to look at him "I said it only sound like a suggestion." He says lying

Queen Charlotte stares at him for sometime before turning away from him and abandoning the topic.

"Brammy help me to the stage." Queen Charlotte says to him and he holds out his arm to help her.

Silas turns to reprimand and console Torin once Queen Charlotte and Bram are on stage. I always wondered when will Torin finally snap and no longer tolerate Silas talking to him like this. My mother once remarked on how bad Torin's codependency on Silas was and now it's hard to not miss.

It takes a few minutes to get Queen Charlotte ready but they waste no time starting the Report once she is. Islay puts on a big personality as she introduces herself as the new Report host. Bram sits in a chair next to Queen Charlotte throne on stage and as Islay introduces the Queen the framing of the situation doesn't look right. Queen Charlotte talks about how she will name her heir tonight and the current set up makes Bram look like he is it. Finally, after some time Queen Charlotte introduces Torin, her nephew as her heir. When Torin enters the stage he stumbles a little on the last stair. Queen Charlotte explains how Torin is the child of her late sister Princess Victoria and King Alasdair and how the two countries will reunite under Torin's rule. She then talks about she still wants her countries values represented in this new government so a Selection will be held here in Illéa. She takes a pause to let all this information sink in and then continues with how it's not just Prince Torin Selection and starts to introduce us. My name is the last to be called and when I walk on stage I purposely stumble on the last stair and remark on how unsafe those stairs are. I take my place standing next to Gates on stage.

"We are reunifying our two countries and the young ladies of my country will help in this reunification through marrying the son's of the wealthiest families in North Marid." Queen Charlotte says "But that's not all, my cousin, Bram Koskinen, the future head of the Illéan army will also being taking part in this Selection to represent the reunification of our family under this new rule."

Bram comes to join us and I just know if this wasn't live Silas would have called out Queen Charlotte that this wasn't what was agreed upon with King Alasdair. And I won't lie Bram's presences even makes me uneasy as I want to see Torin succeed and Bram is a threat to that.

_Hello everyone, I first want to thank everyone who submitted a character I'm really excited about how all of them are fitting into this story. Today's chapter introduced the first of many twists to come in this story. This isn't the Selection for five men but six, can Bram be trusted? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Bram Koskinen's POV**

Lottie makes herself scarce after the Report not wanting to confront any of us after her announcement. I agreed to be the future Commander of the Army as my duty to my family, but I did not agree to take part in this Selection that was for sure going to be an utter disaster. I needed to talk to Lottie and I was smart enough to know Lottie won't go to her main office, she had a second one in one of the old bunkers for when she didn't want to be disturbed. Only a few knew the exact location and path to get there.

I make my way through the winding paths of the inner walls of the palace and when I arrive at Lottie's office I don't bother to knock, I just barge in. Lottie is working on paperwork as her head maid Vera hangs pictures of nine different girls on a large board with Selected written on it.

"God, you're such a control freak sometimes Cousin," I say getting Lottie's attention as I wall over to the board

"Your dismissed Vera," Lottie says getting up from her desk and coming over to me as Vera promptly leaves

"I know your upset Brammy but I promised your father I would take care of you and your mother agreed that you being apart of the Selection would be the best for you and the family," Lottie says

"I just had a bad break up a couple of months ago with a girl you then turned around and hired to run the Selection. Do you know how unfair this is to Julia? She just spent six years being trained to be future Queen of Illéa and now she has to watch her ex date thirty-six other girls." I say

"Julia is a grown woman; she will get over it," Lottie says brushing off the topic

"And what about these girls?" I say recognizing all of them

"They will all bring legitimacy to this Selection." She says

"The daughter of your head maid will bring legitimacy to this Selection?" I say point to the picture of Vesper "Or are you just projecting because you could never publically be with her mother. I bet you're going to try and put her with Torin." I say

"Yes I am, in fact, I have all of you perfectly matched," Lottie says "Silas and Rebecca Eastcott; Lachlan and Ambrosia Romano; Gates and Seren Kensington; Adrien and Magdalena Vasquez and I think you and Leia Kingsman will make a good couple." Lottie says "and the remaining three girls are going to be set up with influential men in our new country."

"That's not how love works Lottie, and how do you know any of them will even enter," I say

"They will and even if they don't want too their parents will make them." She says

"I think you should be prepared to be sorely disappointed when your plan doesn't work," I tell her

She doesn't respond for a few seconds weighing what her next move should be. According to my mother Lottie was never this controlling but then Victoria died and everything changed.

"Pembroke has your room set up," Lottie says, she is done with this conversation and is dismissing me

"Soon you're not going to be Queen anymore, what are you going to do when no one is under your control anymore," I say before leaving

Pembroke is waiting for me when I exit through one of the secret doors. We don't say a word to each other and I just follow him. I had been moved from the usual room I stay in when I visit the palace, I was now in the east wing. I received the sixth room in the hallway, the newly placed nameplates told me that Silas's room was across from me and Adrien's next to me. I was officially the enemy in their territory.

Once Pembroke leaves I rip off my uniform and I'm left only in my boxers when there is a knock at the door. I open the door slowly unsure of who is at the door. It's Islay, surely here to yell at me for hurting her best friend again.

"So the Selection?" She says bursting into my room "I thought you were taking time off from dating."

"I really wish my cousin would stop hiring my ex's," I say

"Don't flatter yourself, we dated for three months when you were sixteen. I got the job as host because I was the most qualified and same goes for Julia." Islay says

"How is she?" I ask sitting on my bed

"Upset that you let her get blindsided like this." She says sitting next to me

"If it makes her feel any better, I was also blindsided by this," I say

"Really?" Islay says "Classic Queen Charlotte move, you probably should have seen it coming. So what are you going to do?"

I fall back onto my bed and let out a sigh.

"I have no clue. I was so relieved when it turned out I wasn't going to be King but now I'm stuck even further into this than ever before. I just want to be out of the public eye and do landscaping." I say

"Sorry, Bram but that wasn't the life you were born into." Islay says "Think of it this way maybe you'll meet your soul mate."

"I doubt it," I say

"Quit being so dramatic," She says looking at her watch "I have to go, I have to get some sleep lots of Selection prep videos to record tomorrow and I don't want to have bags under my eyes."

I walk Islay to the door and when I open it Silas and Torin are in the hall.

"Cousin," I say to Torin and Silas pulls him into his room

"Ignore them, Bram, you're going to do great things one day. Actually, try with this Selection and you might surprise yourself." Islay says

"Thanks, Islay,"

"You're Welcome."

"Night Islay."

"Night Bram," she says as I shut the door. I'm exhausted it has been a long day.

_Hey guys, I want to thank you for the wonderful characters you sent me and all the lovely reviews you left on the story. I'm so excited as every girl is fitting in so perfectly into the story I want to tell. I can't wait to finally get into the story now._


	5. Chapter 5

**Carnegie Beck's POV**

It had been two weeks since the announcement of the Selection. Mrs. Eastcott was ecstatic that her daughter and my Lady was eligible for the Selection. She even pulled Rebecca out of school for the semester and basically filled out the form for her. Mrs. Eastcott was so sure the Rebecca would be selected that she had dedicated the last two weeks to planning a huge party for the night of the announcement. Which meant the staff had been working nonstop to get this party up and going in such a short time.

I was helping Rebecca get ready for the party all afternoon. An interview with Prince Torin was on the TV, they had been running them non stop since the announcement. They had become Rebecca's favorite thing to watch, she was already smitten with Prince Torin. I honestly thought Adrien was the most attractive of the lot but that was solely based on appearance, who knows what they are really like. They were all probably spoiled rich snobs and the editing was making them look way better than they were.

Lost in my thought I accidentally jabbed one of the bobby pins a little too far into Rebecca's hair.

"Careful Carnegie," Rebecca says in responses

"Sorry, Ma'am just trying to sabotage you early," I say sarcastically, I had submitted a form for myself when I dropped off Rebeca's.

"Everything has to be perfect, Mother has a reporter coming to the party and Daddy is going to make an appearance tonight." She says ignoring me and mostly talking to herself.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" I ask knowing Rebecca past history

"I'm perfect," She says but I don't believe it

"Than we should get you in your dress the party starts soon," I say helping her get up from her chair

Rebecca takes off her robe and steps into her dress. I pull the metallic emerald dress up her body, the dress hangs tight showing off her body. She looked stunning in the dress she had designed herself. I zip the dress up and grab the heels that match the dress, Rebecca sticks her feet out one at a time as I put them on.

"You look perfect," I tell her once I'm done

"Thank you, Carnegie," She says leaving her room to met with her mother and brother to greet their guest.

I make my way to my families' apartment above the Eastcott's garage. My mother has already been through and changed into a clean uniform. I greet my dog, Albus who is napping on my bed he doesn't bother to wake up. I quickly take off the uniform I'm currently wearing and change into a clean one. Mr. Eastcott was a very traditional man so our uniforms were just awful. Long black dresses with long sleeves and high collars and the ugliest white aprons go over them. I fix up my bun and makeup before returning to the main house.

The Eastcott Mansion was filled with the crème de' le' crème all dressed in their finest by the time the party had started, and I was the invisible fly on the wall waiting until Rebecca needed me. My mother was walking around with a tray full of champagne for the guest and my father accepted work as a valet for the night even though he is a handyman. I closed my eyes and hummed along with music until it stopped. I reopened my eyes to see the Eastcott's making their grand entrance. The room politely claps for them, there are other girls here with their families all hoping that they get the other spot if Rebecca gets the other. The chances that the other selected girl for Belcourt was in this room were astronomically high.

Mr. Eastcott makes a speech to welcome his guest and then the music starts again. The party continues as people dance, drink and stuff their faces with food through the night. When it gets close to the time of the Report, I helped Rebecca up to her room and I retouched up her hair and makeup. We rejoin the party right as the Report starts, Rebecca goes to her parent's side and the reporter and a cameraman are facing directly at them. I go back to stand against the wall my parents are waiting for me. They each take one of my hands.

"No matter what happens, we love you and are proud of you." My father whispers to me and my mom nods her head in agreement

Islay Daily welcomes the show and teases the viewers, all six of suitors stand side by side with Islay in front of them. Islay gives a speech on the behalf of Queen Charlotte and then thanked her for the privilege of announcing the selected.

"Are you ready boys? You're about to see your future wife for the first time." She says teasing them one last time.

The screen of the boys shrinks to the left corner so you can't really see their faces or reactions even on the Eastcott's large screens it hard to see.

The first picture pops up on the screen of a pretty girl with enchanting gray-blue eyes.

"From Angeles, Lady Lenora Archibald." Islay voice says

The picture changes to a blonde her bright smile was the first thing I noticed about her.

"Also from Angeles, Lady Vesper Venus."

I miss both girls from Atlin as my nerves take hold and I get distracted. The room goes from dead silence to loud cheers in a second causing me to look, a picture of Rebecca is on the screen.

"From Belcourt, Lady Rebecca Eastcott," Islay says but it can barely be heard over the clapping

I watching Rebecca celebrate with her family as my mother lets out a gasp. I look back up at the screen and there is my picture and my father lifts me up in celebration.

"Also from Belcourt, Lady Carnegie Beck." I hear Islay call

When my father puts me down I realize the reporter and cameraman have torn through the crowd to get our reaction too. The Eastcott family comes over to stand next to us, as to not lose the attention from them.

"How exciting is this?" Mr. Eastcott says for the camera

Rebecca stands next to me and I realize I must look ridiculous. Rebecca was in this gorgeous gown already looking like royalty and here I was in my maid uniform.

"My daughter will make the perfect prize for any of the suitors." Mr. Eastcott tells the reporter "She is beautiful, obedient, and pure. She will make someone's perfect wife."

"And what about your daughter, Mr. Beck?" the reporter as my father

"If one these young men make my daughter happy then I will be happy for her." He tells him

"Charles" Mrs. Eastcott calls to Rebecca's older brother "Why don't you take Lady Carnegie to get changed into something much more suitable."

Charles was handsome, he had curly dark hair and had past his father in height long ago. Charles was destined to take over the Eastcott company but other than that I didn't know much about him, he was always very quiet when I was around him.

"Of course mother," Charles says extending his arm out to me, I take his arm and he walks me into the hall.

"I don't think I have anything appropriate to wear," I admit to Charles when we are away from everyone.

"You can borrow one of Becca's then, she has a million of them." He tells me and takes me up to Rebecca's room.

When we arrive at Rebecca's room Charles opens the door for me.

"I'll wait out here until you ready." He says as I enter her room

I redo my makeup first then going to Rebecca's closet. I know every inch of it, I brush my hand across a few dresses until I pull out an older blush pink dress Rebecca never wears anymore. I pick a pair of heels that match the dress and peel my uniform off. I put the heels on first and then step into the dress, I pull it up and realize that it needs to be zipped up. I walk over to the door and peak out to see if Charles is still waiting in the hall.

"I need your help," I say getting his attention

I walk over to Rebecca's mirror and look at myself as Charles comes into the room.

"Wow," Charles says "certainly no longer a maid now."

"Thank you," I tell him as he comes over and zips up the dress

"One second your missing something." He says going over to Rebecca's vanity

He pulls something out of her jewelry box and comes back over to me. He puts a large diamond necklace around my neck.

"I can't wear this," I say

"Sure you can," He says without hesitations

He then pulls my hair out of my bun so that my hair falls down.

"You're going to take the suitors breath away when they see you." Charles says "I know you did to me." His words make me blush

I'm a little in shock less than twenty minutes ago I was just a maid. And now here I was in a beautiful gown with a diamond necklace on, I looked like someone important. And in less than a week I will be in the presence of royalty and the richest bachelors North Marid has to offer. And I could end up marrying one of them, I think I might be dreaming.

"You're not dreaming." Charles says as if he can read my mind "Now are you ready to go Lady Carnegie?"

"I am," I say taking his arm again

_Sorry, this is late by almost a week but here it is. There are also images that go with this chapter on the story's Pinterest page. There is also a story aesthetic trailer that CoolForTheSummer made a few weeks ago but I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, the link to it is on my profile and on Pinterest. _


End file.
